


I'm Ready For The Worst

by Hannahmayski



Series: Kiba Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: .... no, Gen, Kiba Week 2018, Modern AU, Post-Apocalypse, akamaru is the only thing that's keeping him going tbh, and his family - Freeform, and kurenai, i love my dog boy so much im sobING, i mean he's down for violence but it it's senseless violence then, kiba is desperate to find shino and hinata, kiba needs so many hugs, kiba week was like 4 months ago but better late than never, kiba: maybe can we nOT MURDER EACH OTHER, let him rest, tfw you're only like 19 but all the adults in your life are useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, Kiba scrambles to hold into his purpose in life - finding Hinata and Shino.





	I'm Ready For The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> (listen im doing my best but there are probably some errors have mercy on my soul i am trYING) 
> 
> Heyyyy,,, you know that Kiba week that was like,,,, 4 months ago?? yeh this is day 7 fam better late than never ~~I still haven't done day 6 but I swear to every god i wILL~~

Kiba stops walking, looking out at the expanse of desert in front of him, and then to the weathered shack to his left, a few hundred metres to his right and knows he has to take shelter there or he's going to have to sleep out in the open and face the elements again.

Akamaru knocks his head against the back of his hand, gazing up at him and Kiba can't help but grin, running his fingers through the hair on Akamaru's head.

"Come on boy," he says taking another step and adjusting the balaclava covering his face. His foot sinks deep into the bone dry dirt and it takes an alarming amount of willpower to keep moving, his tired muscles so far beyond aching that Kiba doesn't have a word to explain it.

Akamaru whines but follows him close behind anyway.

The shack is less and less welcoming the closer they approach. The roof has a gaping hole in it, and only half a door is left in the form of broken pieces of wood scattered in the entrance.

Kiba takes a breath, attempting to calm his already rattled nerves, peaking inside. Crowbar in one hand and the other gripped tightly around Akamaru's collar he refuses to take any chances.

In the event of the end of the world, Kiba would have preferred if there were zombies or some sort of science experiment gone wrong type of monsters ready to tear out Kiba's organs around every corner. At least then he'd have a definite target, a specific thing to fight, to kill.

As it turned out, humans can make themselves monsters all on their own, and it was far, far, worse than what any zombie apocalypse could rain down on them.

He thinks of Hiruzen, a grown ass adult who was supposed _to protect them_ , bailing the second things got hard and Danzou, plunging his knife into the chest of one of the older boys, Shisui, tearing open his chest cavity like paper and then plucking out the eyes of his cousin before Sasuke had shot the man in the head, before turning the gun on himself. 

He thinks of Orochimaru - an adult, not a fucking child, who was supposed to be the responsible person kids like Kiba could rely on to guide them.

All that Orochimaru did was convince the twins who had a class with Kiba - Ukon and Sakon - that killing Kiba was the best course of action. After all, more people met more mouths to feed and more utilities to share.

More people also meant safer, but by the time Ukon got around to pulling the knife out of where he always kept it tucked in his waistband and was approaching Kiba with a twisted smile ruining his face, Kiba knew Orochimaru had brainwashed him to the point of no return.

Kiba had admired his professors, but in the end, they'd all left him for dead.

There's no one in the shack and Kiba slumps against the doorway, the heat of the setting sun pounding on his back and the weight of the last week hits him with the force of a bulldozer.

He'd received word that Shino and Hinata were in the next town over, which was where he was heading. Tenten had looked him up and down, noting the months' old blood-splattered clothing and the bags under his eyes that Kiba knew were there, even though he couldn't remember the last time he's looked at himself in a mirror.

She radiated the bone-deep exhaustion that Kiba himself couldn't escape, but there was something fundamentally wrong about the fact that she was alone. 

Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga had become an ever-present fixture by Tenten's side at university. They were always together.

When Kiba had questioned her about it she had given him a long, sour look. "They are in this fucking city," she hissed out, but the anger wasn't directed at him.

"I know I'm probably not gonna find them ali-" her words died in her mouth and her gaze fixates on something just behind Kiba. "They're probably dead, but I have to know."

"Yeah," Kiba had said, knowing the words were wholly inadequate, but also knowing he had nothing else to offer.

"When I heard that Shino and Hinata might be alive, I knew I had to find you. At least one of us has a chance of being united with the ones we care about." She places a hand on Kiba's shoulder, her grip an iron clasp and she finally met his eyes again.

Without Shino and Hinata by his side, Kiba found there wasn't much point. There wasn't much point in surviving, in breathing, in _trying_ , so he'd set out to find them, hoping against everything that they'd somehow survived the literal apocalypse and still resided in the city of their university.

Before, he was running a fool's errand, but with Tenten's information, his fool's errand was becoming something a little saner. Not much, but Kiba needed something to hold onto.

This shack marks just over the halfway point, Kiba guesses. The hole-ridden map is a helpful guide, but useless for anything too specific, too marred by holes and well-worn creases.

He shuffles into the shack, noting worn the bench-top, yellow, rusted sink that obviously hasn't seen water since before the apocalypse and the single bed frame pushed into the corner.

There's one entrance and no other rooms, but it's better shelter Kiba's had in days and he finds himself eternally grateful.

Akamaru trots around him, making his way to the corner of the room adjacent to the bed frame and gracelessly plonks himself down. His eyes watch Kiba, a silent request for him to sit the hell down.

Kiba pushes himself off the doorway, pulling the mask down from covering his mouth and nose and eases the backpack with his entire life inside it off his shoulders as he walks across the room. Akamaru watches him carefully as he walks, and Kiba feels as though the dog is dissecting him through and through. Ironic, that Kiba's always felt Akamaru was his best friend, with the exception of Shino and Hinata, despite the fact that Akamaru's a _dog._

But that's the way it's always been. Akamaru is just as much a part of Kiba as his personality.

Kiba collapses to the floor with even less grace than Akamaru and for a moment the two of them just watch each other. Eventually, Akamaru pulls himself upright, and drapes himself across Kiba's lap, burying Kiba under a mountain of fur. It's logically too hot for a cuddle pile, but Kiba couldn't care less.

He breathes out a loud sigh, letting his head flop against the wall.

Akamaru lets out a quiet loud huff, jerking Kiba out of the half-sleep he'd awkwardly fallen into. He blinks, noting the sun streaming through the doorway, meaning it's still in the sky, although beginning to sink. He checks his watch and double takes at the date.

July 7. Today, he turns 20.

"Oh," he breathes out.

He sinks back against the wall, his hands finding Akamaru's fur, clenching hard around the strands.

He closes his eyes and tries to put it out of his mind. Without Hinata, Shino, his mother and sister and Kurenai by his side, it doesn't particularly matter.

Kiba takes a measured breath and promises he'll celebrate it when he finds them.

He _will_ find them after all.

He has too.

**Author's Note:**

> umM yeah idk it's done thank you for reading it!!!!!!!!!! (also comments and kudos are good shit... love that.. thank u and i love u all) 
> 
> [writing blog](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/)   
>  [naruto blog](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
